Episodes
The nature of the film Galaxy Quest was such that a fictional television series existed within its context, a huge number of these episodes have been referenced in the various Galaxy Quest media.' Total Number of Original Series Episodes: 92 approximate (91 Series+1 "lost episode") Total Episodes Accounted for: 36 Total Unknown Episodes: 56 Episodes referenced to but not attributable: #31, #6, #22 Mist of Delos 5 - EPISODE# 15 The crew of the Protector arrives at Delos 5 after another NSEA ship, the Trojan, is inexplicably moored on the surface of the planet. Soon after their arrival, crew members of the Protector start experiencing sudden passionate urges triggered by the sweet mist that mysteriously blankets the planet without warning. Just as quickly, the mist dissipates leaving many crew members in compromising situations. The Commander quickly realizes that the planet's passion-mist led to the grounding of the Trojan and the disappearance of its crew. While trying to avoid the same fate, Taggart is suddenly overcome with passion towards Lt. Madison. As they fall into each others arms and vanish into the mist, Taggart realizes that he can only save his crew by conquering his untamed libido.Showing tremendous strength Taggart overcomes Lt. Madison's flirtations and directs his ship away from the salacious planet. The Quasar Dilemma - EPISODE # 16 A sentient takes control of ship - No synopsis available: Episode referred to by the Character Brandon in the screenplay. Also appears as the title on a prop script used in the Convention scene. The Omega Mutiny" - EPISODE # 19 Synopsis unavailable - Episode title from title on a prop script used in convention scene Grabthar's Hammer - (YEAR 2 -EPISODE #23?) Synopsis unavailable - Episode title from title on a prop script used in convention scene The Pleasures Of Tauran - (YEAR 2 -EPISODE #37?) Synopsis unavailable - Episode title from title on a prop script used in convention scene Lazerus, Lazerus - (YEAR 3 -EPISODE #55?) Synopsis unavailable - Episode title from title on a prop script used in convention scene Assault on Voltrex 3 - EPISODE # 81 Synopsis unavailable - Referred to in Movie. Episode Where Guy Fleegman's Character, "crewman 6" is killed by a lava monster in the first five minutes of the episode. Lost Episode - Episode # 92 Name Unavailable - Lost since its airing, the episode was recovered and shown at Galaxy Quest convention 18. The episode ends in a cliffhanger, with the activation of the Omega 13. The Mystery of Stasis In this exciting episode the planet Stasis suddenly deviates from its orbit and is set to collide with the Ugonian asteroid belt. In a race to evacuate any life forms from the planet, the NSEA Protector is caught in a meteor shower from the outer ring of the asteroid belt. Disabled, they are forced to land on the planet for repairs where they find themselves in a planetary aura that compels them to tell only the truth. The crew must find a way to over come the aura and the problems that it causes, make the necessary repairs and escape the planet before it is destroyed in the asteroid belt. The Two Faces of Avsnoyl On the planet Avsnoyl, the crew encounters an amiable race of folks. Soon the Commander discovers that their new-found friends are merely after their stock of virrilium combustible. When the Protector refuses to give them their fuel, the Avsnoylians turn violent. At the end of the episode, in a terse, chess-like confrontation, the Commander must justify to NSEA Headquarters why he needed to obliterate such seemingly "benign" life-forms. A Crack in the Mirror The NSEA Protector butts into an impenetrable magnetic shield with reflective qualities. As the crew tries to figure how to penetrate the wall, there's a slight shift in magnetic alignment and Lt. Madison falls to the other side through a crack in the time-space continuum. As always, our good Commander must save Lt. Madison, by blasting through the shield, or traveling eons in the other direction to find her. He finds a crack in the mirror by facing his worst fear - the fear that though he has repeatedly shown valor in the line of duty, he will one day lack courage at a crucial moment. The Scithyan Syndrome In this classic episode we see Dr. Lazarus' real mettle as a warrior as he saves the Protector and its crew from a trap set by their treacherous "allies," the Scithyans. The episode starts with our heroes going to a state dinner aboard the Scithyan craft. Everything seems on the up-and-up until a couple of Scithyans -- flying on Cerebrum Crystals and Gat Extract -- force Lt. Madison away from the rest of the crew and into an adjacent room. When the Commander intervenes, the Scithyans disdainfully chew the roots of a Goppa plant and squirt a paralyzing secretion at him and his men. Fortunately Dr. Lazarus happens to be immune to the paralyzing agent and is pitted against the now rabid horde of Scithyans. After a uncharacteristically brutal dogfight in which Dr. Lazarus outwits and out hits his short-minded adversaries, he rescues the beautiful Lt. Madison and the rest of the crew. The episode ends aboard the Protector with the crew laughing at their Mak'Tar friend's heroics while he enjoys a well-deserved big bowl of his beloved Kep-Mok Bloodticks. The Angel Dust of Abraxas After the Protector passes through a strange dust cloud in the Abraxas Quadrant the ship starts to structurally change on a molecular level where each atom turns to the base element of carbon, duplicating over and over like a cancer. In order to quell the spreading tumor Taggart takes drastic measures and flies through the super-heated aurora of a sun to irradiate the ship's cancer. The Two Lovers of Medusa Playing mediator between the warring Gdonks and the Ssazzbatts, Commander Taggart becomes the object of affection for each of the opposing female leaders. Unfortunately for the Commander both Gdonk and Ssazzbatt lovers dismember their mates after copulation. To save the universe from another cataclysmic war, as well as his well-worn fanny, Taggart has to make both females lose interest in him, escape from the planet Medusa in one piece, and still broker a peace accord. The Ambassador's Gambit During a high level diplomatic meeting, Tommy Webber unwittingly pulls the ultimate faux paus and shakes the hand of the KQU-flux ambassador. According to KQU-flux custom, Tommy must fight to the death the ambassador's chosen champion. The ambassador picks - Lt. Tawny Madison. The Planet of Dr. Garbanian In this classic episode the Commander and crew of the NSEA Protector encounter a small planet hidden behind a double-starred nebula. Dr. Garbanian, the inhabitant of the planet, is an amiable enough host, until the nature of his experiments is revealed: Garbanian believes the universe is intended to be populated by one type of being which is a hybrid of all other beings. To accelerate the process he has developed a Gamma-Microcoagulant Ray that can transform whole planets in one swoop. Fortunately the Commander and the crew foil his plans and arrest the doctor. The Bivrakium Element The episode begins with Commander Taggart bravely standing his ground against an alien army on the planet Peraxis 5, saving the life of his closest friend and advisor, Dr. Lazarus. As the smoke settles the episode takes a Rashomon-like turn with Dr. Lazarus, Commander Taggart, Lt. Madison, and Tech Sergeant Chen telling a court martial how they got engaged in battle with the aliens. Friends Never Forget In this tear jerker about friendship and commitment Dr. Lazarus finds himself pregnant with his mother's child. (His species carries the fertilized embryo in a volvac sac until certain hormonal changes brought on by behavioral patterns occur.) The good doctor has to choose between the service he loves and fatherhood. The Commander is torn up when he receives his friend's resignation, only to be relieved when he learns that the suspected pregnancy were merely stomach cramps brought on by batch of bad Bloodticks. The Hair Shirt After the NSEA Protector chases a Zatchzxy battle barge into a polluted worm hole, the crew of the ship find themselves plagued with accelerated hair growth. Fortunately Dr. Lazarus must find an antidote before the ship's drains clog for good. Split Decision During a routine mission in the Zarnon constellation a molecular plasma ray accidentally splits Commander Taggart's body in half. It is up to Dr. Lazarus to keep the two halves of the good Commander alive until they can figure out how to make him whole again while battling the rebellious Zarnonians who have siezed the moment and decide to attack the ship. The Two Worlds of Dilirium On hand to chronicle the creation of a new black hole in the Dilirium Nebula the Protector is positioned in too close as the hole as it inexplicably splits in two. Similarly, the Protector spawns a perfect duplicate of the ship and crew. To rectify the situation Commander Taggart has to return back in time to moments before the splitting and move the ship away from the black hole. The Icicles of Pentillium In the icy expanse of the planet Pentillium nothing is what it seems. The NSEA Protector is called to duty at Pentillium after an unannounced thermal-neutron blast sends ripples through the Milky Way. The blast puts the galaxy itself on the brink of war. Commander Taggart and his crew discover that a holo-plant on the surface of Pentillium actually faked the blast in an attempt to undermine the Galactic Peace Accord. In a desperate race against time Taggart has to uncover those responsible for the simulated blast to save the crumbling galactic alliance. Time Spirals of the Pryll'a Nebula Something is rotten in the Ptryll'a Nebula and it's notthe cheese. It seems that the crew of the NSEA Protector became stuck in a time warp in which they are repeatedly re-living the same 12-hour period. While entrenched in their solipsism, their dreaded Meechan enemies have usurped the Protector and are attacking the neighboring allied colonies. This time it is Lieutenant Laredo who uncovers the foil when he hears a transmission from one of the victimized spaceships claiming that the Protector has attacked them. With the help of Tech Sergeant Chen they rig a Time-Extractor Pod to extricate their comrades from their never-ending time loop. Never Bet on Sundays While coming out from thrust drive the Protector runs into another vessel, a small space junket. They evacuate the crew of rogue space gypsies from the smaller ship and hose them in the Protector's guest quarters. On the way to transporting their new passengers to a safe haven, Commander Taggart becomes involved in a game of chance and looses the NSEA Protector to the gypsy commander. The Two Moons of Mee'Kan The magma fields of the two moons of Mee'Kan produce a particular type of radiation that drives human being to extreme acts of violence. When the NSEA Protector unknowingly enters within it's radiation field, affable Lt. Laredo's aggressive behavior boils out of control. Medicated and bound, he is able to escape the Medic Bay and engages in a campaign of sabotage and terror. As others too have been affected by the violent radiation, the ship plunges into a Tower-of-Babel-like state of self-destruction. Again, it is left to Dr. Lazarus -- the only non human aboard -- to discover the problem and develop an antidote to remedy the situation. The Pupae Farm A mega space wasp captures the Protector and flies it to its home world nest. There it buries the ship and lays a multitude of eggs on the hull. Not wanting to become insect food, the Commander and crew device a way to kill the deadly insect and destroy its rapidly developing spawn. The Price of Peace When the Protector is used to hold an intergalactic peace conference a Gdonk delegate claims political prosecution and defects to the NSEA. The Protector is immediately surrounded by an armada of Gdonk heavy cruisers and given twenty-four hours to surrender. Commander Taggart uses a prototype mime simulife to mimic the Gdonk delegate and buy enough time to escape with the real Gdonk. The Shape Shifter of Textorian 3 When the Protector on-loads core fuel from the penal mining station on the far ring around the planet Textorian 3, they unwittingly bring on board six hardened space convicts. Mutants who can shape shift into any form they want. They capture and hide away the Protector's officers one after another and just as their takeover is almost complete (when they finally master the difficult shift into Lazarus' form) the delayed effects from exposure to the fuel contaminants eventually causes them to boil from the inside out. Wormhole in Time In this highly unusual episode the NSEA Protector becomes trapped in a wormhole time bump in which the crew views their own deaths. As Tech Sargeant Chen tries to get all system back online, the crew finds their ship haunted with the ghosts of themselves. It is up to Taggart to device a way to extricate themselves from the situation by cunningly enlisting the help of their very own ghost images. Hal'Pern, the Magnificent In this bizarre episode we get to meet the evil Hal'Pern, the Magnificent He will wow you with his magic show, inspire tears with his poetry, and lull you into the warmest of friendships - only to pick your pockets clean when he has gained your trust. However, the crew is assigned to bring Hal'Pern alive and well to the emperor of Zarzipo, or the Universe will suffer the diplomatic consequences. Hal'Pern tries to trick his way back to freedom, but the alert eyes of Tech Sargeant Chen catches every one of his tricks. Escape from Tev'Meck Dr. Lazarus is tortured by nightmares of his harrowing escape from the planet Tev'Meck. The visions become more acute as the Protector approaches the Mirad'llah Constellation. There, the true source of Dr. Lazarus' despair becomes evident. A pocket of evil Meechans have set up camp in one of the moons of Doras. Of course, the Meechans were the species that conquered and destroyed the peace loving Mak'Tars back when Dr. Lazarus was a child. Overcome with anger, Dr. Lazarus sets off on a mission to avenge the bygone holocaust. Stopped by the Commander before recklessly violating the Galactic Peace Accord, the crew of the NSEA Protector manage to arrest the despicable Meechan warriors for armament and biologic transgressions. Today is the Tommorrow of our Yesterdays Synopsis unavailable - Episode listed in "The Questarion Directive and Collector Cards. Return to Planet Amexon Stricken by a space virus, Dr. Lazarus is bedridden and hallucinating while the onboard computer has been mysteriously switched off. As his condition worsens, Lt. Madison, who is nursing him, begins to comprehend the nature of his mutterings. She tries to convince Capt. Taggart that the gods of Tev'Mek are speaking through Lazarus, trying to tell them how to save the warrior-diplomat from certain death. The Commander finds her prognosis ridiculous and thinks nothing further on the matter. Soon the voices of the Tev-Mek elders contact Lt. Madison in a dream. They tell her how to save Lazarus by taking him to the planet Amexon and bathing him in the Spring of Adirolf. To direct the Protector to Amexon Lt. Madison has to temporary take command of the Protector and put the crew in a state of stasis. Once the vessel arrives at Amexon, the beautiful Lieutenant realizes that she unwittingly led the Protector into a trap set by Rulfian separatist in their constant guerrilla war against the Galactic Peace Accord. With the rest of the crew in stasis Ms. DeMarco battles the troop of bestial Rulfian soldiers. Once she unravels the bio-telepathic ruse used against her and Dr. Lazarus, she is able to awaken the doctor. While he takes control of the ship and steers it away from Amexon, Lt. Madison brings the rest of the crew back from stasis. The episode ends with the onboard computer coming back on-line and Lt. Madison cheerfully repeating status information from her chair on the command deck. A Taste For Nothing While on a routine mission to the fuel depot on M'Yurg 47, Sgt. Chen, Lt. Laredo and two other Protector crew members are taken hostage by Eonids, local creatures who live under the direct command of galactic arch-enemy, Pladvog. Although based on the human model, Eonids lack eyes, ears, noses, mouths and hands, making them easy prey for Pladvog's telepathic mind control. At any rate, the Eonids wrap Laredo and the others in half-cocoons made from spider-like spinning material. Pladvog offers to trade the captives for Capt. Taggart's fuel codes for all quadrants of the universe. Knowing this would put the galaxy at the mercy of Pladvog, Taggart refuses to comply and plots a way to save his colleagues from this impossible situation. Pladvog orders the Eonids kill one of the crew members by completing the cocoon, which would slowly strangle him. Taggart eventually gets the upper hand by telepathically signal jamming the Eonids and is able to rescue his close-to-be-strangled comrade. All hell breaks loose when Taggart switches the telepathic transmissions causing a rebellion among the Eonids against Pladvog's iron-fisted psychic grip. The Cthulian Craft One of the more puzzling and metaphysical episodes in GQ history. Responding to an emergency locator beacon, the Protector homes in on the planet Cthulaj, a two-sun, five-moon orb in the far corner of the Olian 11 Galaxy. The signal is pinpointed near the center of the planet's capital city, an urban area hauntingly similar to late 20th century Earth. In pod disks, Capt. Taggart, Dr. Lazarus and Lt. Madison land and are greeted by pleasant, very human-like creatures who cheerfully escort them to their leader, Merseen. Merseen is bewildered by the radio beacon report but welcomes the trio to look for its source. Though the Cthulian cheerfulness charms and relaxes Taggart and Madison, Dr. Lazarus continues to look for the source of the now silent beacon. After tracing the beacon to its exact source the good Doctor uncovers a subculture of elderly Galactic Union scientists, philosophers, artists and others imprisoned in a very modern subterranean catacombs. Confronted with the discovery, Merseen confesses to holding the senior intellectuals in the hope of learning how to have feelings. Taggart demands their freedom, Merseen objects, prepares for war, but all is set right when a few elder Galactic Unionists agree to stay on Cthula to live with its people. Parallax Premonition This one is considered the worst written episode in GQ history. After tinkering with the molecular conveyor belt, Sgt. Chen notices Capt. Taggart and Lt. Madison strangely changed after they return from the distant Z'tara Planet. Taggart, unable to focus on running the ship, refers all questions to "the his friend the monkey." Madison keeps falling a sleep and mumbling incoherently. Dr. Lazarus, deeply disturbed by their cheerful stupidity, takes over command after Taggart suggests rewiring the ship for improved performance. As their conditions worsen, Lazarus goes to Z'tara to investigate the source of their rapidly deteriorating condition. There he discovers ancient-looking duplicates of the entire Protector crew ready to be activated and sent back aboard . Dr. Lazarus avoids being supplanted by cloaking himself with a magneto-reflective shield and locates the real Capt. Taggart and Lt. Madison and returns with them onboard. Following is a hilarious scene in which Taggart and Madison battle and destroy their dull-witted duplicates while the duplicates spew out torrents of nonsense. The episode ends with Dr. Lazarus, on deck, sipping his newfound favorite drink, the Martini. The Nixvowls Uprising In this most excellent episode Gath'gor, Sarris and Ngh'f, three outlaws of the planet Nixvowls, unite to destroy the Protector. First, the evil trio challenges the Protector to a straight shoot-out around at the Megabuckle Asteroid Belt in the ATV-54 Nebula. The intense fighting catapults Ngh'f into a parallel universe, and seriously damages the Protector's plasma emitters. To repair the damage, Capt. Taggart orders a Mark 11 departure from the area, with Gath'gor and Sarris in hot pursuit. Split-second maneuvering and near misses with passing comets has most of the Protector crew bouncing around the spaceship, but succeeds in slinging Sarris through a time knot, leaving only Gath'gor to fulfill their vow to destroy the Protector. To recover from their space sickness, Taggart and Dr. Lazarus land on the anti-energy planet of Dezap, where anything electronic is useless. In a cave near a soothing waterfall, they are cornered by Gath'gor and some of his men. Gath'gor and Taggart get into epic hand-to-hand combat. They roll around until Taggart emerges victorious from underneath the waterfall with Gath'gor commander belt in his hands. Notes *According to Galaxy Quest: Global Warming there was 85 episodes. Category:Media (Fictional)